


Movie Night

by happybeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Depression, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Ironfamily, Ironhusbands, Lowkey suicidal thoughts (for one joking line), M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and Spiderson of course, emotional hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybeans/pseuds/happybeans
Summary: Tony's depression kicks in at the darndest of times. Good thing he has his fiance and son there to help him out.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This story was directly inspired by a post by tumblr user arachnaboy, who posted a list of Ironfamily headcanons that changed my life for the better. Seriously, RhodeyTony is the next big jam of 2021 for me, you guys can count on it.

He knew he was fucked the second they entered the city.

After a nearly two-hour drive from the Compound, the last thing Tony wanted to do was turn around, and for a bottle of antidepressants, of all things. Ridiculous. He’s Tony Stark, literal superhero-slash-genius-slash-billionaire-slash-philanthropist. Among other things. 

Surely, he can manage one week without the goddamn Wellbutrin. Surely.

Welp, turns out he can’t: it’s day four out of seven and Tony already feels like he’s ready to go to what Peter calls the “forever sleep.”

Of course, that would need regular sleep-sleep, which also doesn’t seem to be coming any time soon, judging by how it’s already…

“FRIDAY, what time is it?”

“It’s ten-seventeen, Boss.”

“Thanks.”

Hour thirty-four. Nice. Love that. 

Yeah, he loves that. Sleep. Who needs it? Right? 

He pushes the button on the machine, starting up his latest project, then flings about twenty search results off the holo-screen. Then, he steps back over to his chair, falling down into it in a way that leaves him rolling backwards a few feet. 

But again, it’s fine: he wasn’t really getting anything done, anyway. He leans to the side, resting his chin in his hand, and just sits there for a minute or two. 

But it’s not long before he hears voices coming his way. And a familiar voice humming a familiar song. 

“Bum-bum-bum-bum-bumbum-bum-bumbum…” Peter sings deeply. The Imperial March.

A small smile pulls its way onto Tony’s face, in spite of everything. 

“Bum-bum-bum-bum-bumbum-bum-bumbum…” 

Tony looks over just in time to see Peter, who has a dark gray blanket draped over his head and shoulders, kick the door open. The kid uses too much force: the door flies into the wall, thankfully not shattering. 

“Oops.”

Rhodey pats Peter’s back as he walks past, saying, “Nice one.”

It earns a laugh from Peter, who, despite still looking embarrassed and put-off, says, “Yeah, my bad. Anyway! Mr. Stark! Get up!”

Tony lets out a breath, managing to keep it from becoming a groan. 

“I’ve got work to do,” Tony says.

“Right, you look very busy,” Rhodey says, looking at the empty table Tony’s too far from to be considered sitting at.

“Very,” Tony agrees in jest. 

“Did you forget? It’s movie night, Mr. Stark.” Peter pulls the blanket down from his head, though he still wears it over his shoulders. One hand snakes out of the blanket, holding up a Blu-Ray copy of _The Empire Strikes Back._

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Yeah, that’s because Mr. Rhodey and I just decided.”

“Did you, now?” Tony asks, eyeing Rhodey, who gives him a knowing look and a smile.

“Kid’s idea,” he says.

Tony looks at Peter, whose eyes are shining with happiness and hope. Letting out a slow breath, Tony decides, “I suppose I have time for one movie.”

“Two,” Peter immediately counters.

“Zero,” Tony offers back, and he coughs to hide his laugh when the kid’s eyes widen.

Peter says, “One sounds good! Okay, let’s go!”

Tony gets up from his chair with some reluctance, and Rhodey pushes his shoulder and smirks at him as he walks past. 

He settles down on the couch of the penthouse while Peter sets up the movie and Rhodey makes popcorn. It’s a good thing, what he has here. He tries to shove himself into the moment, though the chemicals in his head seem to oppose it. 

He pushes himself to smile when Peter and Rhodey join him on the couch, and to eat some popcorn when Rhodey pushes the bowl in his face.

Peter’s snoring and drooling on Tony’s shoulder by the time Rhodey turns down the volume of the movie, turning to Tony and saying simply, “Dude.”

“Yes, honeybear?” Tony responds sarcastically, already knowing where this is going.

Rhodey rolls his eyes, though Tony sees the soft smile that appears on his face. “Do I even need to say it?”

Tony sighs. 

“I thought not,” Rhodey continues. “I thought we talked about this.”

They have. Probably at least four separate times, over the years. One day, Tony will learn.

“I keep thinking that one day my brain will work the way it’s supposed to,” Tony explains, and it sounds stupid to his ears, too.

“The guy who fights monsters for a living thinks he’s going to get out unscathed,” Rhodey teases. “You know I get it.”

He does. As if his own problems are anything compared to his fiancé’s. 

Rhodey interrupts his thought-process saying, “I can practically hear you taking that the wrong way. Cut it out.”

Tony offers him a smile. “You and your sweet words. You always know just what to say.”

The truth is: Rhodey does know what to say. Every. Single. Time. 

“What can I say? It’s a gift. My point is that I get it, and I’m here for you. And I’m not the only one.”

The two look at Peter, whose nose twitches. They laugh at his next snore together. 

Tony thinks over his words for a moment. “I don’t deserve all this,” he says. He holds up his hands in an innocent gesture, smirking at the look Rhodey sends him. “I know, don’t crucify me over it.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “I don’t even need to say what’s wrong with that. But you know what? I’m going to anyway. Tony, you deserve the world. No matter what Howard or your Twitter stalkers or your stupid brain says about it.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended.”

“Tony.”

Sighing, Tony says, “I know. I know… I don’t know what to say.”

“Me, neither.”

They sit in quiet for a moment. Well, relative quiet: Peter’s snoring still sounds like a freight-train.

“Let’s head back early,” Rhodey offers. “Or at least call and get a new prescription sent out.”

“Would you believe me if I said I’m synthesizing some right now?”

Breathing a laugh at that, Rhodey says, “Why didn’t you do that four days ago?”

“I thought I’d be fine! You know, this is a different science than I’m used to, here. A congratulations might be in order.”

“Idiot.”

“Asshole.”

The two smirk at each other.

“I love you,” Tony says.

Rhodey rolls his eyes fondly. “I love you, too, Tones.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first try writing IronHusbands!! How did I do?! How can I improve? Thanks so much for reading, guys <3


End file.
